


Spring Rain

by spring_rain294



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gender bent Suga and Yaku, ahhh oikawa in apron is mah aesthetic, polaroids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spring_rain294/pseuds/spring_rain294
Summary: A sudden shower of rain during spring surprised Oikawa while placing some pictures that Sugawara took.“Perfect.” Suga noted while arranging the teacups for their new café.Oikawa placed both of his hands unto his hips and said:“So were really starting your dream business, Kou-chan?”“Our dream business.” Suga corrected. Oikawa let out a sigh.





	Spring Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I am not as good as the other authors who also make fanfictions since this is my first time. Hope you guys enjoy it. :)

A slight ray of sunlight hit Oikawa’s eyes that made him wonder if it is morning already. Oikawa is definitely not a morning person. Never. 

“Tooru it’s already 8 am, we will be late with our appointment with Yaku!” Suga yelped as she flipped the pancakes. 

Her husband just groaned and rolled unto the other side of the bed. She left a sigh and smacked Oikawa on the cheeks.

“Wake up, sleepy head.” 

“Are you calling for danger, soon to be Mrs. Oikawa?” He stated with a grin.

“Shut up, just get your ass off from the bed.” She retorted as she went back to the kitchen and placed their breakfast on each other’s plates. He got up lazily and styled his head from his usual hairstyle. Unfortunately, Suga messed it up.

“Kou-chan! No!” He shrieked and brushed it once again. They ate in peace and took the shower together so it will save time. Damn lovebirds.

 

\--------------

 

They went to Yaku’s office to sign the official papers for building their dream business, a café. Suga was so happy after the appointment. They went to the area to look what is that look like.

“Hey, who will be our bartender?” Oikawa asked out of the gloom.

“Of course, you.” Suga said with a smile on her face while checking the place. It was sold fully furnished to them. Suga agreed to this immediately and bought it with all of her savings which made Oikawa slightly disappointed since Suga didn’t inform him either.

“Eh? But-“

“I’ll teach you how to make our menu, don’t worry.” She was checking the place for the tables and chairs. 

“How about my pay?”

“You’re wondering about that?!” Suga yelped in surprise since she was thinking that Oikawa worries about the menu.

“I am working you know!”

“It’s a free service, Dumbkawa”

“What?” He retorted in a surprised tone.

“I am the one who will be doing the menu, but I need your help with the man power.” She said happily while tapping his shoulders.

“Hmph.” Oikawa was thinking of Iwa-chan to be their bartender.

“How about Kuroo-chan and Iwa-chan?” He asked.

“Hmm? Well, why not?”

“Well~ it’s decided then!”

She gave a poker face since she wants to see him on a butler suit wearing an apron. She took a picture and gave him the polaroid. They were busy for weeks finding the perfect furniture, perfect angle for the counter and the perfect sport placing the polaroids.

 

\----------------------

 

“Shimizu, where are the throw pillows?” Yaku asked since these gals volunteered to help. 

A sound of whistling kettle and the aroma of the brewing coffee lingered in the room.

“Ohohoho, Mrs. Oikawa seems to be busy?” Kuroo sang as he entered the café. 

“There is no cup for you.” She replied while preparing the coffee they will be adding in the menu.

“Stingy.” He murmured.

“Oi, Kuroo if you’re visiting us better lend that damn hand.” Yaku yelped.

“Yeah yeah.” 

A sudden shower of rain during spring surprised Oikawa while placing some pictures that Sugawara took. 

“Perfect.” Suga noted while arranging the teacups for their new café. Oikawa placed both of his hands unto his hips and said:

“So were really starting your dream business, Kou-chan?”

“Our dream business.” Suga corrected. Oikawa let out a sigh. Shimizu was sorting the pictures that will be placed on the walls. She served her new recipe of the coffee: chocolate coffee to them.

“How is it?” She asked while holding the tray. They took a sip and she noticed something was odd on their places.

 

 

 

“Perfect.” 

 

 

 

 

She let out a sigh and a smile was sketched unto her lips and went back to the counter. 

“When will be the wedding?” Shimizu asked. Yes, they haven’t been married, because of the café.

“Maybe 3 months after opening the café?” Suga replied asking while looking at Oikawa.

“Hmm... I think it would be pretty much around those months.” 

“So you don’t have plans yet?” 

“She bought this place for the café and it took all of her savings to do so.” Yaku said. 

“Eh? What’s wrong with that?” She asked, clueless of the mood.

All of them let out a sigh and continued their work. Everything was all set after the day and tomorrow would be the opening of their dream business.  
 

 

\---------------------

 

The opening of the café came. Suga and Yaku invited Hinata, Lev and Kenma since their workplace is nearby. Iwaizumi and Kuroo agreed to be their temporary bartender since their girlfriends supported the idea. Daichi and Shimizu was satisfied with the menu list. 

 

The café was full of costumers. Iwaizumi, Kuroo and Oikawa was dripping in sweat since the costumers seems to be never ending. Suga and Yaku was happily making and brewing their menu. What’s worse was there were many girls who were frantic about the 3 hot bartenders. 

 

The tables were covered with checkered picnic cloths that goes along with the comfy wooden chairs. The fresh periwinkle flowers in a chiseled glass vase was delighting the whole display. The aroma of fresh brewed coffee lingered the whole café. A mild spring rain showered the area but the slight rays of peeking sunlight reflected the clipped polaroids where the memories of the couple was embarked unto. The walls was filled with pictures and a big freedom wall where a quote was printed on the northern area:

 

“A coffee is made with beans of love that mends the broken areas of the heart, it goes along with the sugar of happiness and the cream of warm welcome that recognizes new friends and a new love.”

 

Under the pressure of the costumers, their smiles were sincere. They are happy with the delight sort of emotions that the costumers experience. 

 

\--------------------------

 

 

It should be 3months right now when the café started. Oikawa was serving and Suga was staring on her groom wearing an apron in bartender suit. They are scheduling their wedding a month from now. They wanted a simple yet memorable wedding. Not too grand, not too simple. 

 

 

\------------------------------------

 

 

A slight ray of sunlight hit Oikawa’s eyes that made him wonder if it is morning already. 

“Tooru it’s already 6am, we will be opening the café an hour from now!” Suga yelped as she flipped the sunny side up eggs. 

Her soon to be husband just groaned and rolled unto the other side of the bed. She left a sigh and smacked Oikawa on the cheeks.

“Wake up, Sleepykawa.” 

“Today is our wedding right, soon to be Mrs. Oikawa?” He stated with a grin.

She blushed as she went back to the kitchen and placed their breakfast on each other’s plates. 

She couldn’t say anything since this day would be a very important day for them. The vow between to human beings that love each other will be on this very day.

Oikawa wrapped his arms around Suga’s hips while she was serving milk. 

“Can’t we just go directly to honeymoon?” The brunette asked while kissing on her marshmallow cheeks. Tracing to her ears and nibbled it.

“We should get married first, Hoekawa” She said while trying to escape with his clasped arms. A blush was obvious on her cheeks. 

“Yeah, yeah.” He said and stole a kiss on her lips. She was left speechless, legs shaking, arms trembling. She turned around and she found herself an inch closer to the brunette’s lips. She pushed away and was hesitant with his lustful charms. 

He gave a sinful grin like how Kuroo does. 

“Where shall we spend our honeymoon, sweetie pie?” He asked while sitting down. 

“Can you shut up for a while?” She retorted, her face was red as tomatoes. 

“I’m sorry, honey.” Giving a wink on her, his chin is resting on his hand. 

She was trying to face him. She doesn’t want to destroy the occasion. 

“Let’s eat.” She said sheepishly with a slight smile.

This is the woman of his dreams. He was content with that smile that she gives with no hesitation. He will marry this lady no matter what. 

 

The scent of coffee lingered the room along the shower of spring singing in tunes. The slight ray of sunlight shone the pictures hung in the wall, the beauty of wild flowers in a chiseled glass vase filled with half-filled water. This sight is a treasure for the couple.

**Author's Note:**

> next work:  
> an OISUGA fanfic with a background relationship of DaiSuga and IwaOi. :)


End file.
